Waiting for an Angel
by Shellsbells
Summary: After a terrible car accident, Bella is left in a medically-induced coma. When she wakes, she has short-term amnesia. What is so terrible that her mind is blanking it out? Edward has to delve deep in to her past to free up her future. Can he do it?
1. Chapter 1 I Don't Like Mondays

Author Note: This story and all my other stories are being pulled for a revamp. I have been gone for so long and not written anything in all that time. I need to regroup, review and redesign each of my stories and hope to get them finished as I hate leaving unfinished work. Im sorry...

Thanks

Shells Bells


	2. Chapter 2 And So It Begins

Author Note: This story and all my other stories are being pulled for a revamp. I have been gone for so long and not written anything in all that time. I need to regroup, review and redesign each of my stories and hope to get them finished as I hate leaving unfinished work. Im sorry...

Thanks

Shells Bells


	3. Chapter 3 The Chief Vents

Author Note: This story and all my other stories are being pulled for a revamp. I have been gone for so long and not written anything in all that time. I need to regroup, review and redesign each of my stories and hope to get them finished as I hate leaving unfinished work. Im sorry...

Thanks

Shells Bells


	4. Chapter 4 Another Bumpy Ride

Author Note: This story and all my other stories are being pulled for a revamp. I have been gone for so long and not written anything in all that time. I need to regroup, review and redesign each of my stories and hope to get them finished as I hate leaving unfinished work. Im sorry...

Thanks

Shells Bells


	5. Chapter 5 The Long Goodbye

Author Note: This story and all my other stories are being pulled for a revamp. I have been gone for so long and not written anything in all that time. I need to regroup, review and redesign each of my stories and hope to get them finished as I hate leaving unfinished work. Im sorry...

Thanks

Shells Bells


	6. Chapter 6 Revelations

Author Note: This story and all my other stories are being pulled for a revamp. I have been gone for so long and not written anything in all that time. I need to regroup, review and redesign each of my stories and hope to get them finished as I hate leaving unfinished work. Im sorry...

Thanks

Shells Bells


	7. Chapter 7 I'm With Stupid!

Author Note: This story and all my other stories are being pulled for a revamp. I have been gone for so long and not written anything in all that time. I need to regroup, review and redesign each of my stories and hope to get them finished as I hate leaving unfinished work. Im sorry...

Thanks

Shells Bells


	8. Chapter 8 Assemblies and Awakenings

Author Note: This story and all my other stories are being pulled for a revamp. I have been gone for so long and not written anything in all that time. I need to regroup, review and redesign each of my stories and hope to get them finished as I hate leaving unfinished work. Im sorry...

Thanks

Shells Bells


	9. Chapter 9 Angel with Demons

Author Note: This story and all my other stories are being pulled for a revamp. I have been gone for so long and not written anything in all that time. I need to regroup, review and redesign each of my stories and hope to get them finished as I hate leaving unfinished work. Im sorry...

Thanks

Shells Bells


	10. Chapter 10 A Meeting of Minds

Author Note: This story and all my other stories are being pulled for a revamp. I have been gone for so long and not written anything in all that time. I need to regroup, review and redesign each of my stories and hope to get them finished as I hate leaving unfinished work. Im sorry...

Thanks

Shells Bells


	11. Chapt 11 Killing Me Softly With His Song

Author Note: This story and all my other stories are being pulled for a revamp. I have been gone for so long and not written anything in all that time. I need to regroup, review and redesign each of my stories and hope to get them finished as I hate leaving unfinished work. Im sorry...

Thanks

Shells Bells


	12. Chapter 12 Thanks for the Memories

Author Note: This story and all my other stories are being pulled for a revamp. I have been gone for so long and not written anything in all that time. I need to regroup, review and redesign each of my stories and hope to get them finished as I hate leaving unfinished work. Im sorry...

Thanks

Shells Bells


	13. Chapter 13 Celebrate Good Times, Come On

Author Note: This story and all my other stories are being pulled for a revamp. I have been gone for so long and not written anything in all that time. I need to regroup, review and redesign each of my stories and hope to get them finished as I hate leaving unfinished work. Im sorry...

Thanks

Shells Bells


	14. Chapter 14 Safety in the Meadow

Author Note: This story and all my other stories are being pulled for a revamp. I have been gone for so long and not written anything in all that time. I need to regroup, review and redesign each of my stories and hope to get them finished as I hate leaving unfinished work. Im sorry...

Thanks

Shells Bells


	15. Chapter 15 PS I Love You

Author Note: This story and all my other stories are being pulled for a revamp. I have been gone for so long and not written anything in all that time. I need to regroup, review and redesign each of my stories and hope to get them finished as I hate leaving unfinished work. Im sorry...

Thanks

Shells Bells


	16. Chapter 16

Author Note: This story and all my other stories are being pulled for a revamp. I have been gone for so long and not written anything in all that time. I need to regroup, review and redesign each of my stories and hope to get them finished as I hate leaving unfinished work. Im sorry...

Thanks

Shells Bells


	17. Chapter 17 Senses of Insecurity

Author Note: This story and all my other stories are being pulled for a revamp. I have been gone for so long and not written anything in all that time. I need to regroup, review and redesign each of my stories and hope to get them finished as I hate leaving unfinished work. Im sorry...

Thanks

Shells Bells


	18. Author Note

Author Note

Guys, I really want to apologise for being AWOL for so long without even a little note or notification. Without going in to details, the past couple of months have been a nightmare – lots of personal crap going on coupled with stress of juggling school and work has wreaked havoc on me and not left any time or energy for anything else.

That being said, I hope this is the turning point and that all the crap is behind me so I can get back to doing what I love…. Writing and chatting with y'all.

So, I hope you will bear with me a couple more weeks till I get back in the swing of writing and I will get some updates out there for you… if you're still interested :-D

Thanks again… and for those that messaged me, thanks!!!!


End file.
